The Princess and The Dragon
by Anime-BooksForDays
Summary: The wizard guild, Fairy Tail, is sent a mission to save the Heartfilia heir, Lucy. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charle, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, and Lily are sent on this mission to save Lucy from the dark guild that has been trying to either make the Heartfilia's pay them 500,000,000 jewels or sell her as a slave. But is that really the reason? Will they be able to save Lucy?
1. Prologue: The Capture

Jude had just informed Lucy of her upcoming marriage to the heir of the Junelle family. Duke Sawarr. He was a short, fat man, with sweat always falling down his face. He looked more like a pig than a normal human in Lucy's opinion. She really wasn't looking forward to this.

Not after all her training.

She had trained every day to increase her magical power. She had started training with her star dresses and being able to use Urano Metria without having it take out all the fight in her. She was also training to being able to have three spirits out simultaneously. She started off easy with that, with just Plue, Pyxis, and Lyra. Then one by one she would begin to rise it. Pyxis out and Cancer in. After that, Plue out, and Gemini in. Lyra out and Scorpio in. Cancer out and Aries in. Gemini out and Capricorn in. Scorpio out and Sagittarius in. And so on until finally she could summon the most power consuming ones: Loke, Virgo, and Aquarius.

But now that her father was going to force her to marry that pig, she would never be able to fight. To use her magic. To join a guild. It just wasn't fair in her opinion.

Lucy sighed as she sat in her massive bed. She stared hard at all of her stuff. Stuff that meant nothing to me, Lucy thought. These fancy dresses, this nice mansion. This entire place. It was all so lonely. Ever since her mother died all those years ago. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed a picture frame. In that frame was a picture of her mother, father, and her. She was about five in this picture. Her mother was smiling sweetly into the camera, and her father had soft eyes. Not the hard look he held now. Lucy's five-year-old self had her mouth completely open in a wide smile. She looked so happy there with her mother and father. But ever since Layla died, Lucy's smile had vanished. Jude's soft look died. Lucy and her father hardly ever made contact with each other. It's almost as if she were living with a stranger.

Lucy held the framed picture to her chest. She could feel tears beginning to fall as she once again mourned her mother's death. She couldn't help it. Even though she and her mother shared only a few years together, Lucy loved her more than anything. She was just so supportive of her.

Lucy remembered the time when she was saved by a girl with blonde hair and a pink mark on her hand. Mrs. Spetto had told her that it was the Fairy Tail mark. She remembered that she had promised herself that she would join that guild. No matter what.

 _Guess it wasn't meant to be.._. Lucy thought sorrowfully. There were times when Lucy wanted to run away, not like her father would be able to tell. But after informing her of her upcoming marriage, she knew something bad would've happened if she had left. There were also times when Lucy wanted to object her father's wishes, tell him that she wanted to do more with her life than to stay locked away in this mansion. She wanted more than just money, pretty dresses, and everything he could give her with his money. She wanted them to go back to how they were before Layla's death. She just wanted to know she was loved and respected by others. She just wanted a family.

She sighed. She sometimes wondered what her mother would've said if Lucy had told her she wanted to join a mage guild like Fairy Tail. She knew that she would've supported her. Telling her to follow her heart. She would've let Lucy choose. Unlike her father. But even though she wanted to hate him. Because he took away her freedom. He took away her dreams. He made nothing but money matter. She wanted to hate him, to leave him, to go to him and say farewell, but she just couldn't. Because no matter how he treated her, he was still her father. And she still loved him as her father.

"Love is a pretty hurtful thing, huh, Plue?" Lucy said to her Nikora, which she named Plue.

"Pupuun!" The little white dog-like celestial spirit answered.

"It's pretty confusing too." Lucy sighed once again.

"Pupun..." Plue answered solemnly.

"Love is a difficult thing, huh?"

Lucy shot up at the new voice. She looked around frantically and grabbed her keys, which rested on her hip. Whenever she wasn't near her father, she changed into more comfortable clothes. Her keys and whip, which she received from Virgo, hung on her belt. "Who's there?" she called out. She was prepared to fight if she had to. Loke and Capricorn have done a pretty swell job at teaching her how to fight hand-to-hand.

"Please, calm down princess. I'm only here on a simple job to capture you." the manly voice said.

Lucy couldn't detect where the voice was coming from. She looked everywhere and didn't see anything in her room out of place. "Just come out and face me, you coward!"

"You're pretty feisty for someone who has it all."

"Shut up! Just face me!" Lucy yelled. She could hear footsteps starting to gather at her door. Without a doubt, the guards must've been alerted by Lucy's shouts at the voice in her room.

"Ms. Heartfilia, open the door!" a guard, Julian Lucy recognized, shouted as he pounded on the door.

Lucy inched closer to the door. Even though she was prepared to fight all on her own. She knew if she fought an unnecessary fight, her father wouldn't be very happy. Neither would Loke or any of her celestial spirits for that matter.

Just then, some type of special magic separated Lucy from the door. It sent her flying across the room. Lucy let out a yelp as she hit the wall. She got up instantly and took out her fleuve d'étoiles out and unleashed it from its dormant power. She whipped it against the ground as a warning for the person in her room.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you really do not want to fight against me. I'm just here to capture you."

"Like hell! I'm not gonna go to you willingly." Lucy shouted.

Suddenly she felt someone behind her, she lashed out, only to have her arm caught. They twisted her arm and flipped her so she would be on her back. Lucy felt the breath being knocked out of her as she landed on the floor. The figure climbed on top of her and held their hand on Lucy's neck.

Lucy wasn't able to reach her keys, she couldn't summon anyone to help her. She kicked her legs wildly, trying to use only her strength to break away. But then she felt another pair of hands grab onto her feet.

"Sleep," The male sitting on top of her whispered in her ear.

"L-Loke... Vi-Virgo... He-Help." Lucy tried to call out, hoping her voice carried onto them.

It didn't, and she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Fairy Tail on a Mission

Fairy Tail was having a very normal day. A fight between Natsu and Gray started a huge brawl between nearly the entire guild. Wendy and Levy were sitting with Juvia at the bar, talking to Mirajane. Juvia cheered Gray on as he, Natsu, and Gajeel fought between themselves.

Erza was currently speaking to the master. Something important was going on. She had just been informed of the mission that involved the Heartfilia family, a very well known and wealthy family, and a dark guild that has her captive for extortion. The dark guild was filled with powerful mages that were known to challenge the magic council and sometimes succeed. They were indeed a threat. And Erza knew she would need Fairy Tail's strongest people to help her save the daughter of Jude Heartfilia. He was offering 200 billion jewels to whoever saved his daughter and brought her safely to him.

"Who do you believe will be fit for this rescue, Master?" Erza asked Makarov, who was thinking profoundly about all of this.

They stayed silent for a while, thinking about this entire situation deeply. 200 billion jewels was a lot. Mr. Heartfilia must really want Lucy to be back home and safe as soon as possible. "I've got it! Erza, you will be taking Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel and Levy. And of course Happy, Charle, and Lily."

Erza thought about this for a moment, understanding his picks one by one. Levy would be a great person to get information. Wendy could back them all up as well as fight. Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel would be ideal for fights. Herself also included. They would need some very strong people in this mission. If only Gildarts, Laxus, or Mystogan were here, they would be enough. Unfortunately, they were all out at the time. "Do you wish for me to debrief them on the mission, master?"

"I'll inform them all myself. Come, my child." Makarov said as he hopped out of his chair and walked ahead of Erza towards the guild hall.

"Listen up! I need your undivided attention now!" Makarov shouted as he stood on the stage in front of everyone. Erza by his side made it all way easier for their attention to be brought. They all knew better than to ignore those two.

"We've received a request, worth 200 billion jewels." he started.

Immediately there was already chatter going around. People wanting to take it. People wanting to know why something was so high.

"Wonder what's up."

"It must be manly!"

"I'm totally up for something that pays that much!"

"Let him finish!" Erza shouted before the talk overwhelmed the entire guild. That immediately shut them all up.

"Thank you, Erza. Concerning the request. It is a rescue. The heir of the Heartfilia family, Lucy Heartfilia, has been kidnapped somewhere around 7:00 last night. Her father is desperate to get her back. They know who have her, it is the Karnage dark guild."

There were a collective amount of gasps. Everyone knew about this guild and its danger. Many started to withdraw from their previous hopes of being able to go.

"I have already taken the liberty to choose a team to go along with Erza. If Mystogan, Laxus, and Gildarts were here, they would be the obvious choice. But seeing as they are not here. I've come up with the team to go." Makarov looked over to Erza and nodded.

"Natsu! Gray! Wendy! Gajeel! Levy! Juvia! Happy! Charle! Lily! You all have been chosen to accompany me to find Lucy Heartfilia, and bring her back to her father. Any objections?" Erza glared at each and every person who's name had just been called, and made sure they wouldn't wuss out.

"No! Of course not!" They all shouted in return, terrified of the swordsman.

Erza calmed and smiled, "Great."

"Then it's settled! You are to leave immediately!" Makarov declared.

Erza and the others started to head out, Natsu grumbling along the way.

"Ahh! Shut up, pryo!" Gray complained.

"Whatcha say, stripper!" Natsu shouted as the guild's door shut behind them.

Makarov turned his back to the others, and secretly rubbed his hands together, "Yes, my children! Bring me that 200 billion award!"

Mira smiled sweetly at him, "Master." She suddenly whacked him on the head, for caring so much for the money. She turned to the doors and her smile grew, "Good luck, everyone!"

 **~*.;.*~*.;.*~*.;.*~**

"Argh! What's taking them so long?" Natsu complained as he, Happy, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, and Lily waited by the train station for the two late female mages.

"You know that Erza over packs. Levy, though, she doesn't usually take long, does she, Gajeel?" Wendy reminded them all.

Images of Erza's 'suitcase' filled their head all knowing how Erza 'packs' if that's what you want to call it. It's more like she's taking her entire room with her.

"Not usually. But knowing that red head, she probably kidnapped Levy to help her pack." Gajeel stated bluntly. He honestly had no interest in finding this Lucy girl, but after witnessing Erza's powers, he preferred not to set her off.

"What was that, Gajeel?" a menacing voice from behind the bench came.

There stood Erza, with her cart of literally everything she owned. The blue haired, solid script mage was standing beside her, waving innocently at them all.

Gajeel's face paled. He knew he messed up. He looked up slowly, and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Gray and Natsu practically praying for him.

Erza knocked him on the ground, with enough force to cause the cement to break. "C'mon everyone." She started her way towards the train.

Levy and Lily were the only ones who stayed behind to try to comfort him from that traumatizing experience.

Thank Mavis I'll never go through that... Levy thought to herself cheerfully.

As they all got situated on the train, everything was peaceful. Erza sat next to Juvia across from Natsu and Gray. Levy held Lily in her arms next to Gajeel, across from Wendy, Charle, and Happy.

"Geez, that woman packs a punch," Gajeel complained as he rubbed his head.

"You deserved it for thinking that Erza would do such a thing. I was only late because I was talking with Lissana and Laki before I left." Levy informed him.

"Everyone, please. Keep the talking to a minimum. I would really love to rest. The fight against Karnage will prove to be a difficult one. I suggest you all do the same."

"R-Right! Thank you, Erza!" Wendy said cheerfully.

"You do not have to take orders so seriously, Wendy." Charle scolded her.

Everyone quieted down when they saw Erza's one eye open and glaring at them.

As the train began to roll down the tracks, towards the Heartfilia Konzern. Everything was quiet and peaceful. The mission started to feel as if it would be tranquil, even though they all knew that was wrong.

But for now, it would be that way. The train ride will be calming, quiet, soothin-

Unfortunately, they had all forgotten that they had three dragon slayers in their midst with little to no tolerance of being on transportation. Even poor Wendy suffered the consequences that came with being a dragon slayer.

 _There goes the quiet._..

 **~*.;.* ~*.;.*~*.;.*~**

Somewhere deep beneath the ground, was a celestial mage, who has been beaten, cut, _tortured_. Her form was not like it usually was. She neither smiled, cried, nor begged for help. She had given up on doing that a long time ago. Her face was devoid of any emotion. It was an eerie sight for anyone who knew her to see her in. She was always unhappy with her life, but she always offered her best smile forward. But _this_ , she had completely given up.

"... _One thing we should tell you, before you try again. The tests are all invented by a lot of filthy...mentally hysteric. She's failed the exam. Don't bother telling Lucy for she doesn't give a...Damn that nitrous oxide, for when you can't escape. They say the surgeon's oft commit a murder or a...Razor blades are rusty and not a lot of fun. So when they try to amputate your legs, you'd better...Run and fetch the chemist, a patient's feeling sad. She's been in chains for ages and she isn't even..._ ~" two annoyingly childish voice sang, as the sound of their rapid clapping, keeping a certain memento, sounded throughout the room. Lucy was tired of listening to them sing that song every single day.

"Did you like our song, Lucy? Well, did ya? Did ya?" one of the girls asked with curiosity laced in her voice.

Lucy held no answer. She couldn't even bring herself to look up at the two children before her.

"Lucy, didn't you like our song?" The voice asked with faked dolefulness.

Lucy didn't answer. They always ask her. They should know the answer. She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

"You meanie! You'll get punished for this!" The sound of their stomping against the ground as they left, gave Lucy little relief.

They'll be back. They always come back... It was just a routine.

Lucy had no idea how long she's been here. They informed her of some strange phenomenon that happens down here. Once they entered the doors at the top of the last set of stairs, time changes. A year down here is a day for the others above. It felt like that year has passed now. A year of torturing, a year of messing with her brain. A year without seeing the sun. A year in the darkness.

Lucy felt her keys digging in her back. What's the use? They can't help her now. She's doomed to stay here.

They'd also been so kind to inform her that she wasn't going to be able to summon her spirits in there. She knew what it meant. If the spell canceling out her magic was strong, it would take Loke or Virgo months before they could use their own power to come on their own. Not like they could help her now anyway. She was already practically dead.

Suddenly, Loke's key shined and out came the celestial spirit. He shined brightly, making Lucy's eyes hurt. Light always makes her eyes hurt after she had adjusted to seeing only darkness. "Loke? How?"

"It took me too long, but I finally was able to use my own power," Loke smiled as he kneeled down before her.

"Why are you here?"

"Lucy. I'm going to go get help. You can't stay here any longer. You'll die." Loke told her as he caressed her face softly.

"What's the point, Loke?" Lucy whispered.

"Your life. We all don't want to lose you, Lucy. You're the best Celestial mage to hold us. We're grateful for you every single day. I don't want to lose you, Lucy. So I'm going." Loke said holding her hand tightly. Allowing her to feel his warmth and determination.

"Come back soon," Lucy whispered as she gently smiled at him. Some of her previously lost hope coming back just a little.

Loke found pride for making her smile after such a long time. "Of course. I'll be back soon."

Lucy watched Loke disappeared behind the door. Taking her only warmth with him. She felt tears falling down her face, but didn't bother with wiping them away. Thank you...

She was grateful that her spirits were still with her. Their warmth was her warmth through this darkness. But the warmth in her was slowly fading. She barely had any hope left. She was aware of the fact that a year here is a day above her, so she knew that her for her father, it was just a day that has passed.

Knowing him, he already had maybe only one guild looking for her, he obviously made the reward very high to ensure that the guild would accept it. He probably made one of the servants take it directly to the master of the guild and to make the master make it a priority. Who knows what he did. But he wasn't going to do much for finding her. If they don't find her within a week, she might just become a forgotten missing case file on some detective's desk. And it's not likely that he would continue the search for her after this week, or for her seven years.

"Lucy~" a voice sang as she heard three pairs of feet enter. This one wasn't the two little girls.

It was a male, like the rest of the people she's been in contact with, he had gray skin and marks on his arm. They appeared to be tiny stars wrapped around their biceps. He had a different hair color and eye color from the girls. They all had different hair and eye colors.

Daisy, one of the twins, had the same gray skin as all the others, the same stars wrapped around her tiny arm. That's where the similarity stopped. She had blood red eyes, with short, dark purple hair. She normally always had a puffy dress on, with short sleeves. She wore colorful stocking with long black boots on her feet.

Tracy, the other twin, same skin and same mark, but she had very vibrant green eyes. Long, locks of blue hair. She was the boyish one between her and her sister. She wore black leggings, with black combat boots, she always had a band tee on. On the days where she left her hair in a ponytail, it would always be accompanied with a baseball hat with a different baseball team on it nearly every day.

And finally, the man himself, William. He had the obvious gray skin with the same mark wrapped around his arm. He was obviously older, maybe around her age, maybe just a little older, but he couldn't be older than twenty. He was muscular, on the days where he would be shirtless, she could see every single ab he held. He had yellow eyes, with specks of silver here and there. His hair was a navy blue, longer than the average male keeps their hair, but short compared to women's average hair lengths. He had a bandana wrapped around his forehead, hiding his special weapon. Normally, he was always in a white tank top that was a size bigger than necessary, and he always had distressed jeans on with worker's boots. Bracelets covered his arms and he had a lip piercing. He also had a flannel shirt hanging on his shoulder at all times. She's never seen him wear it so she assumed he had it there just as his signature style.

If he hadn't been evil and all, she might've even found herself having a bit of a crush on him.

Lucy's head snapped up when she felt his presence right in front of her.

"Lucy. The girls told me you were being mean to them. Why would they say that, dear?" William asked her as he stepped forward and caressed her face softly.

She didn't answer, her mouth didn't want to say the wrong thing. But if she didn't answer, she would also be hurt. And they knew when she lied so she couldn't just nod and say yes, she would get hurt too. So either way, she was getting hurt, better to save her voice.

"Lucy, my dear. You know you shouldn't disappoint us. We're very dangerous. Especially if you make one of us angry." William said.

"What exactly do you want from me? It's been a year and you've never told me." Lucy suddenly spat out. She didn't know where she got the strength to say that with so much disgust and anger in her voice, but it was clearly obvious.

William's menacing, yellow eyes widened slightly in surprise. His lips then got into that sexy, lopsided grin that he was always giving her. His eyes were in wonder and excitement. She wasn't sure what he was expecting from her, but it must be too much. "Well, the mouse does speak. Such an alluring voice you have, Lucy. But sweetie, should you really be using that mouth to talk back to me? You should save that pretty voice for when I make you scream."

Lucy glared at him, mustering her most intimidating face for him. She was beyond pissed at this point.

"Now, Lucy. Be a good, little mouse and give me a loud scream." William smiled and then pushed his hand towards her chest.

She felt as his hand passed through her body like he was a ghost or something, but she could feel that tingle that he felt behind whenever he did this. She bit down on her lip to keep from crying out.

It was a game. To them. She saw it as a test of strength; to see if she could keep from screaming longer.

"Now!" Daisy shouted, expecting Lucy to scream on cue.

She didn't.

She was trying her best not to, though.

A few moments later, Tracy shouted.

No scream.

Yet.

Suddenly William got that mischievous look on his face. She knew what was coming. It was his way of winning this game, where making her scream was the objective.

"Now." William grinned and amped up the voltage that was going through her body in waves.

For a second Lucy didn't scream, tears spilled, but no scream. But finally, after a second of that higher voltage, she let out the longest scream she'd ever given.

And it was all for the Henderson's entertainment.

 ***The song the twins were singing is 'Miss Lucy Had Some Leeches' in case you want to hear it** *


End file.
